


Second Chances

by Another_Freak1258, orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dean kind of kills himself but it's in a dream, Dean knows everyone don't question it, Episode: s02e20 What Is and What Should Never Be, Food Kink, Food Sex, M/M, Minor Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Sitophilia, Top Benny, it's a fan fiction, the concept is shaky and i am sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Freak1258/pseuds/Another_Freak1258, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his run-in with the djinn, Dean’s transported to a world where Mary never died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Dean wouldn’t of known these dead characters yet, but it’s fan fiction... My co-author and I just really liked the idea.

There’s no way this is really happening. There’s no way  _she_  is standing right in front of him. Dean’s heart is screaming, “It’s her! It’s her! It’s your mother!” but his mind is screaming, “No it’s not! She’s not real! You need to get out of here!”

 

Dean’s not sure which voice to believe, so he ignores them both and pulls his mother in for a hug. “Mom?” he asks, his voice cracking.

 

“Sweetie, are you alright?” Mary asks, rubbing her son's back. “Did you and Carmen have a fight?”

 

“Carmen?” After a moment Dean remembers that’s the name of the girl he’s supposedly dating. “Right. Carmen... Uh, no, I - I just... I miss the place... Where’s Sam?”

 

Mary looks at Dean weird. “Where do you think he is? He’s at his house. Sleeping. Which is what you should be doing.”

 

“Right. Uh, can - can I sleep here tonight?”

 

“Sure, honey,” Mary answers. “Everyone’ll be here tomorrow morning for brunch.”

 

-

 

When Dean wakes up, he looks around the room, confused. When he remembers what happened, he’s suddenly wide awake.

 

The doorbell rings, and Dean assumes that his mother is still sleeping, so he gets up and walks the five step to the door. When he opens it, he freezes. He hasn’t seen this face since... Since he killed him... “Benny?”

 

“Hey, Dean,” Benny says, pulling the shocked man in for a hug. “I missed you.” He pulls back, all smiles and Southern charm.

 

Dean seems to be unable to move, which makes it really hard for Benny to get in. “Benny... I can’t... I can’t believe it...”

 

Looking at Dean like he’s a silly salamander, Benny chuckles. “What? Is there somethin’ on my face?”

 

“Never mind.” Dean shakes his head, pulling Benny in for another hug. It’s better than the hugs he used to give Benny in the real world. He’s close to tears now. “I missed you so much, Benny.” When he pulls away, Benny sees tears in his eyes.

 

Benny frowns a bit. “Hey? You okay?” he asks with that puppy dog concerned expression. It makes his eyes that much bluer.

 

“I - I’m great,” Dean says, nodding and wiping away a tear. “I just... I missed you a lot more than you realize.” He smiles softly.

 

Nodding, Benny looks at the driveway. “So... Is...  _Carmen_  here?” It’s clear that Benny doesn’t like her.

 

“No. I - I think she’ll be here in a little bit. I don’t care, though. I... I see her everyday... I haven’t seen you in forever.”

 

Benny finally gets to move Dean aside. “Dean. I borrowed your lawnmower yesterday. We had coffee.”

 

“You did?” Dean asks. “Oh. Right. You did... Uh, it just... Feels like forever, I guess... Twenty-four hours is a  _long_  time..."  _Smooth, Dean... Smooth_...

 

Stepping inside, Benny looks around. “Mary?” he calls, wanting to wish her a happy birthday.

 

Mary appears at the top of the stairs, dressed nicely. She smiles warmly, making her way down stairs. “Hi, Benny! It’s good to see you.”

 

“It’s great ta see you, too!” Benny gives her a big hug, and he wonders if Benny is a vampire in this universe. Thus far, it sure doesn’t seem like it.

 

“So why are we going out to brunch?” Dean asks.

 

Mary looks hurt for a minute, but she just continues to smile.

 

Benny frowns, not bothering to hide his disappointment in Dean. He crosses his arms, looking scoldingly at his best friend. “It’s yer mother’s birthday.”

 

Immediately feeling horrible, Dean looks at his mom. “Right! Um... Happy birthday, Mama,” he says, giving Mary a big hug.

 

Mary smiles softly. “Thank you, baby.”

 

“Sorry... I have a lot on my mind...”

 

Benny rolls his eyes, giving Dean a side hug because he can. “So... I’m the first one ta get here? Everybody else is comin’ right?”

 

Mary nods. “Yep. They should be here here in a few minutes.” She goes back upstairs to finish getting ready.

 

After a few minutes of chatting, the door opens and Carmen walks in. She hurries over to Dean and hugs him. “Babe, are you okay? I was so worried about you.”

 

Dean nods. “Yeah. I’m fine. I was just stressed.”

 

Carmen nods, kissing him lovingly. She looks over at Benny. “How’s it going, Benny?”

 

Benny puts his hands in his pockets, sighing. “It’s goin’ great, Chienne!” That’s only a word of ‘endearment’ when Garth isn’t in the room. He speaks enough French to understand that Benny is envious of Carmen.

 

The next person to arrive is Dean’s favorite redhead. He does what he did with Benny, giving Charlie a tight hug and almost crying. “Charlie... You’re alive...”

 

Charlie raises an eyebrow. “Uh... Last time I checked...” After a minute she can’t breathe, and she looks to Benny, mouthing, “Help.”

 

Going over to the two friends, Benny hugs him from behind. That usually gets Dean to yelp and run away because, well, Benny doesn’t like underwear.

 

Dean doesn't seem to mind, though. He lets go, turning around and hugging Benny again. “I’m so glad you guys are okay.”

 

“What do you mean?” Charlie asks.

 

Before Dean can say anything more, Kevin is at the door, and Dean seems to be even more emotional. It makes sense since it was his fault Kevin died. Hugging him, Dean smiles widely and sniffles. “Kev, I’m so sorry... I’m so sorry...”

 

“For what?”

 

“Dean, have you been drinking?” Carmen asks.

 

Benny laughs. “I wouldn’t be surprised. But, uh, let’s not complain. Dean rarely hugs us as is,” he says, giving Charlie a bear hug. “Missed you, Rabbit.”

 

“I missed you too, Teddy Bear,” Charlie says, smiling softly. She sets down her gift by the coat hanger, where everyone else’s is.

 

The last person is Garth, who Dean is extremely happy to see. “How’s the pack?” he asks, obviously not remembering that Garth isn’t a werewolf.

 

“What?” Garth asks.

 

“Uh... Nothing.”

 

After they’ve all exchanged hugs, everyone settle in the living room and talks. Dean’s happier than he’s been in a long time.

 

Just as they’re starting to get worried, their last guests arrives. Sam walks in first. “Hey, guys...” Then he limbs in, trying not to. “Nick... Well, I’m sorry, Mom. You probably understand why we’re late.” He sets down his present and stumbles over to Mary. Charlie is snickering.

 

As soon as Nick walks into the room, Dean’s huge smile is gone, and the only people who notice are Carmen and Benny.  _Lucifer?_ “What the Hell are you doing here?” he asks, standing up.

 

“Uh... I was invited, Dean,” Nick says, looking at the older Winchester weird.

 

Dean looks around at everybody’s confused and worried expressions. He’s not gonna let the Devil ruin his day. So he attacks him. Dean punches and slaps and scratches at Nick, screaming. “GET OUT! GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER, SATAN!”

 

Benny’s the one to pull Dean off, and they look at each other with the same expression. Is this why Dean’s acting strange? Has he actually lost his marbles? “Dean! Cut it out!”

 

Rushing over to Nick, Sam starts spitting out every apology he can think of. “I’m  _so_  sorry, Nick! I don’t - Do you need ice?” He steps in front of his boyfriend. “What the fuck is wrong with you, Dean?”

 

“Get away from him, Sammy!” Dean screams, trying to get out of Benny’s grip. “He’s evil! He’s the Devil! GET HIM OUT! GET HIM OUT!”

 

Sam looks at Dean like he’s insane. “Dude! He’s my fucking boyfriend! He’s not evil!” Okay, so Nick might have a few things on his resume that aren’t the best, but he’s certainly not evil. And the whole bad boy thing makes Sam’s knees buckle.

 

“Dean,” Benny says slowly, still holding him, “why don’t you just take a few deep breaths ‘n’ calm down?”

 

“No!” Dean screams, struggling. “Get him away from Sammy! Don’t let him touch my baby brother!”

 

Benny looks over at Mary, feeling horrible that his best friend has clearly gone insane. “Uh, what do I...?”

 

At this point, Sam’s furious. “What? So I suddenly matter to you now?” Dean hasn’t  _ever_  called him that, let alone gave a fuck about him. He never hung out with Sam, and when he decided to talk to him voluntarily it was because he needed Sam to do his homework for him.

 

“What?” Dean asks. “What the Hell are you talking about? You’re my baby brother. Of course I care.”

 

“Baby, what’s going on with you?” Carmen asks, stepping forward and touching Dean’s arm. 

 

“Don’t touch me, you bitch!” Dean snaps.

 

“ _Dean_!" Mary exclaims. Carmen looks around at everyone, hurt. What the fuck is wrong with him?

 

Benny squeezes Dean, almost growling. “I can’t believe you. It’s yer mother’s birthday ‘n’ you’re actin’ like this! Dean!”

 

Giving Dean the nastiest of bitchfaces, Sam crosses his arms. “Yeah, Dean. What the fuck?”

 

Dean finally manages to get out of Benny’s grip, looking around at everyone. His eyes land on Sam. “Come on. You don't remember? The djinn? The genie?”

 

Clearly not remembering, Sam scoffs. “Do you hear yourself? No, I don’t remember, you psycho! Dean, you’re insane. You ruined Mom’s birthday! I hope you’re happy with yourself.”

 

Groaning in frustration, Dean runs away. He goes to the closest place, which is up the stairs. When he reaches the top, he sees a door at the end of the hall. The door that his childhood room was behind. Dean slowly approaches it, entering it. Inside, it’s exactly how he remembers it. There are baseball cards on the nightstand and posters of baseball players. He wanted to be just like his dad, so he asked for all of this stuff for Christmas.

 

There’s yelling downstairs, and Benny’s quick to find Dean. He’s frowning, and gently shuts the bedroom door behind him. “Dean... What’s gotten into you?”

 

Dean picks up one of the pictures on his nightstand. It’s him, his mom, and his dad, and Sam as a baby, all smiling happily. “Benny, do you think that wishes could really come true?”

 

Benny’s silent for a moment. “Technically, yes, but I got a feelin’ you’re talkin’ about a higher power... But... Yeah, I do.”

 

“Okay. So... Do you believe that there are... Other universes?”

 

Nodding, Benny walks over to his best friend. “I’d be stupid not ta.”

 

Dean turns around to face Benny. “Then would you believe me if I said that in another universe, we helped each other out of a tough situation, and then before I could tell you how I really felt... Something happened and I didn't get the chance?”

 

Tilting his head, Benny tries to process Dean’s words. “I... That’s a tad specific... But, sure. I guess so.”

 

Dean nods, stepping a little closer. “I think this is a second chance.” He lets his eyes fall shut, pressing their lips together.

 

Benny pulls back, looking at Dean with the upmost confusion. “Dean! What the fuck?”

 

Immediately regretting his decision, Dean blushes and looks away. “I - I’m sorry... I guess I was wrong. I have to fix this.”

 

Running downstairs, he bursts out of the house and goes to his car, digging around in his pocket for his keys.

 

Benny’s suddenly behind him, panting. “No! I didn’t - I didn’t mean it like that!” He grabs Dean, forcing him to face the bearded man. “It’s just... Dean, I’ve been in love with you ever since we were teenagers... I... I just don’t wanna be involved in cheatin’... You’re with Carmen.”

 

“I don’t even know her, okay?” Dean asks. “You’re supposed to be dead, Benny!  _I_  killed you! All of you are supposed to be dead! Mom burned to death because of a demon, Charlie was stabbed, Kevin was killed by an angel, Garth is a werewolf, and I killed you! You were a vampire and I cut off your head!”

 

Stepping back, Benny looks at Dean like he’s insane. “ _Dean_... I think that you need help. Let’s just... Calm down, okay? Just take some deep breaths ‘n’ we’ll get in the car...”  _Take you to a mental ward, you nut_.

 

“I’m not crazy!” Dean exclaims. “I have to go. So if you’re coming, get in. I’ll show you I’m not crazy.” He gets in the driver's side, starting the car.

 

“Where are you going?” Carmen asks, walking out of the house.

 

“Sorry,” Dean says. “Wish I could stay and chat, but I have a genie to kill.”

 

Benny steps back, glancing at Carmen. “Just let him go. It’s obvious that he’s got some issues.”

 

Just as Dean’s starting to back out, going to go find some silver, he’s suddenly back in the living room. They’re all talking. Apparently he’s getting  _another_  second chance. The genie is really persistent on making sure he wants to stay.

 

Sam suddenly opens the door. “Hey, guys...” Then he limbs in, trying not to. “Nick... Well, I’m sorry, Mom. You probably understand why we’re late.” He sets down his present and stumbles over to Mary. Charlie is snickering.

 

When Nick walks in, Dean does his best to stay where he is, but Benny can see that his mood has definitely changed. “You son of a bitch...”

 

Everyone chats for a little bit - except for Dean, who sits and glares at Nick the whole time - before Nick stands up and says that he has something to say. “Okay, so, um...” He clears his throat awkwardly. “I don’t really know how I’m supposed to say this, but... Sammy, I’ve been in love with you since the day I laid eyes on that beautiful ass. I couldn't imagine life without you. So...” He gets down on one knee, pulling out a ring box. “Will you marry me?”

 

Before anyone can react, Dean decides he can’t hold it back anymore and stands up. He attacks Nick just like he did before, pinning him to the ground.

 

And,  _of course_ , the fucking bastard who gave him this universe resets it.

 

“Hey, guys...” Then he limbs in, trying not to. “Nick... Well, I’m sorry, Mom. You probably understand why we’re late.” He sets down his present and stumbles over to Mary. Charlie is snickering.

 

This time, the proposal is at the brunch. “Will you marry me?”

 

Dean stays where he is, not even reacting.

Sam’s breath catches, and the smile he makes almost causes Dean to grin himself. “Yes! Yes, of course I’ll marry you, you idiot!” Sam, with the all the grace of a moose, allows Nick to slip on the ring before pulling the blond in for a big hug. Sam almost knocks him over.

 

Everyone stands up and gives them hugs, and afterward, Dean is so pissed off and frustrated that he has to slip his hand under the table and squeeze Benny’s hand.

 

Benny tenses up, looking at Dean with a frown. He squeezes back, though. “Dean... C’mon, ain’t you happy?”

 

Before Dean can even answer, Sam scoffs. “Of course he isn’t. Dean couldn’t be happy for me if he tried.” Mary hits Sam’s arm, but he continues to glare at his brother.

 

Dean purses his lips. “Sammy, come on. I care about you more than anything. Why is that so hard to see?”

 

Sam looks outraged. “You’ve never cared about me! The only time you ever even talked to me was when you made fun of me for liking guys! Or when you wanted  _me_  to do  _your_  homework!”

 

Dean pauses. Is that really what life would be like without hunting? “Really? That’s dumb.”

 

“You’re - You’re dumb,” Sam huffs, ignoring his mother’s angry expression. “Leave it to my fucking brother to ruin your proposal.” He leans against Nick, wanting comfort.

 

Benny lets go of Dean’s hand. “C’mon, guys. It’s Mary’s birthday.”

 

Dean sighs, standing up. “I have to go to the bathroom.” He leaves.

 

“What’s wrong with him?” Garth asks.

 

Sam, who wants to be happy, looks over to his mother and apologizes. Afterwards, he actually looks at the ring. “You know me so well... Mom, look at this.” It’s a very, admittedly, girly ring. It’s not a guy ring. Nick got Sam a specially fitting ring that’s encrusted with diamonds.

 

Mary smiles. “It’s very pretty,” she says. “I’m so happy for you.”

 

“Thanks, Mom.” Sam shows everyone else the ring before pecking Nick on the cheek. “What month do you think we should be married?”

 

“September,” Nick says, smiling. “It’s fall, so it’ll be pretty.”

 

Carmen stands up. “Sorry. I need to talk with Dean.” She walks away, knocking on the bathroom door when she gets there. “Dean, honey?”

 

The door opens, and Dean - looking beyond pissed - comes out. “Carmen, we need to talk... I can’t be with you anymore.”

 

There’s a few moments of silence. “What?”

 

“I shouldn't even be here. I can’t do this.”

 

Tears come to Carmen's eyes, and she stands there for a few moments before she runs away.

 

When Dean comes back to the table, Charlie glares at him. “Why did Carmen run out crying?”

 

“Probably because I broke up with her.” Dean holds Benny’s hand.

 

Now, Benny’s a nice guy. But Dean just broke up with Carmen, after five long years, that bitch is finally gone. Benny lets go of Dean’s hand, scoots over, and touches his butt. “That’s a shame.”

 

Dean nods, and he’s unable to hold back a grin. “I know.”

 

Mary frowns, disappointed in her son. “Why did you break up with her?”

 

“Because she just wasn’t working for me anymore,” Dean says. “I could have so much more.” He reaches over and starts palming Benny through his pants.

 

Benny’s eyes become half-lidded, and he groans. “That’s understandable. As long as you’re happy.”

 

Squinting, Sam glances at his fiancé before looking underneath the table. “You hypocrite!”

 

Blushing, Dean’s hand freezes. “You don't understand, Sam, okay? Just don't get mad. I’m not gonna do this all over again... Again.”

 

Sam huffs, crossing his arms. “Mom, just how much estrogen  _were_  we exposed to when you were pregnant?” he asks curiously.

 

Mary smiles a bit, rolling her eyes. “Don't be upset, Sam. Your brother is allowed to like guys, too.”

 

“That’s not my issue with this. He always made fun of me for... Ugh, whatever.  _Congratulations_....” Sam kisses Nick. “We’re having babies, right?”

 

“Of course,” Nick says, kissing Sam lovingly.

 

Dean sighs, leaning over to whisper in Benny’s ear. “I’ve had a long day... Wanna help me unwind with some good sex?”

 

Benny suddenly stands up and claps. “Well, happy birthday, Mary. I’m gonna go fuck yer son with a smile, though. Better get goin’...” He holds out a hand for Dean to take.

 

Everyone snickers as Dean takes his hand, blushing. “Happy birthday, Mommy. Love you.” He kisses the top of Mary’s head before running out the door with Benny.

 

-

 

When Benny and Dean get to Benny’s house - which is actually really nice - Dean immediately remember that, well, he doesn’t know how to have gay sex. He’s supposed to... Clean himself. How does he do that?

Dean kisses Benny lovingly before pulling back. “Be right back.” He finds the bathroom and closes the door behind him. After a few minutes of thinking about how to do this, Dean decides he doesn’t wanna do it wrong and have Benny be grossed out or something. He whines and calls, “Benny?”

 

Benny, who, bless his heart, is lighting candles and putting on soft music, knocks on the bathroom door. “Somethin’ wrong?”

 

“I - I don't... I don't know how to do this...” Dean admits, embarrassed.

 

“What do you mean you don’t know what ta do?”

 

“I... Don’t know how to clean myself...”

 

Benny purses his lips. “Dean, uh... I’m a top. I don’t know either...” He rubs the back of his neck. “I just kind of thought that you pooped ‘n’... I dunno! Used a tooth brush? Soap? I’m sorry.”

 

“Ugh... This is what google is for...”

 

-

 

About fifteen minutes later, Dean emerges, wearing only some pink silky panties. Lucky he was wearing these when he got zapped by the djinn.

 

Benny, who is on the bed shirtless, whistles. “Hot damn.” The smell of caramel reaches Dean’s nose, and Benny blushes. “Uh... Dean, have you ever heard of sitophilia?”

 

“No,” Dean answers, climbing onto the bed.

 

“Just - Just - I like food, okay? Ironic, I know. The fuckin’ chef likes ta bring food into the bedroom.” Benny reaches under the bed and shows Dean a tub. It has whipped cream, cherries, caramel, and chocolate syrup in it.

 

Dean nods. “Okay. So... What am I supposed to do with it?”

 

Benny grabs the whipped cream. “I’m gonna put this on yer nipples... ‘N’... Y’know, that’s what we do. I know that caramel is too sticky for lube, though.” He holds up some cotton-candy flavored lube, smiling.

 

Smiling as well, Dean purses his lips. “M’kay...”

 

Shaking the can of whipped cream, Benny groans. He squirts some on Dean’s chest, focusing on his nipples. Benny tosses the can aside, practically attacking Dean. He’s nipping and sucking on the other man’s chest. Benny’s cock is quickly full. Food is the sexiest thing ever.

 

Moaning, Dean squirms around. “Benny... Mm... Hurry up...” God, he’s so impatient!

 

“No. My kink is about foreplay... Fuck, Dean!” Once Dean’s all cleaned off, Benny tugs off his pants and reveals his angry erection. “I’ll - I’ll deal with this tomorrow...” He smears caramel all over his cock, topping it off with whipped cream and a few cherries.

 

Dean sits up, eyes wide. “God, that’s big... You’re gonna fucking split me in half...” After a moment, he starts eating the cherries off of Benny’s cock.

 

Moaning like he’s already blowing his load, Benny pets Dean. “You like that? So fuckin’ sweet. Love sweets. Tastes good, don’t it?”

 

Dean nods, moaning. “Mhm...” After the cherries are gone, he starts licking the whipped cream and caramel.

 

Once Benny’s not very sticky, the man groans so loud that Dean’s one-hundred percent sure that his mother somehow heard. “Let’s cover that ass in chocolate. Fuck, Dean...” Benny gets on his knees, grabbing the bottle.

 

Dean flips over onto his stomach, wiggling his butt in the air for Benny.

 

Squirting some chocolate on Dean’s behind, Benny licks his lips. “So delicious... Love that ass of yers...” He starts to lick it off of Dean’s cheeks, moving to his hole when he’s finished.

 

Dean moans loudly when Benny starts licking his hole, gripping the sheets.

Once Benny’s able to slip a tongue inside of the other man, his fingers find that lube. He smears it in and around Dean’s hole. He continues to eat him out, moaning as he fingers him.

 

“B - Benny... Oh, God...”

 

Once Dean’s whimpering and moaning, Benny looks at his stretched hole that’s swallowing his fingers. “Look at you. So greedy. Wanna make love...”

 

Dean nods, groaning. “Please...”

 

“I know, baby. I’m gonna take care of you...” Benny flips Dean over, covering his cock with lube. “It’s gonna hurt a little, but he’s yer friend.” Benny scoots up, sitting on Dean’s chest. “Here, give him a kiss. He loves you so much.” Benny waves his cock in Dean’s face.

 

Dean complies, kissing Benny’s cock a few times before sucking on it for a bit.

 

“Aww, see? You love each other.” Benny pulls back, spreading Dean’s legs. He coats his cock one more time for good luck. Benny slips inside of Dean, stopping only when they’re flush against each other.

 

Making a pained face, Dean squeezes Benny’s arms and whines. “Ow...”

 

Benny fights the urge to start pounding Dean, moaning like a wanton whore. “I know, Dean, I know. It’ll be okay. He’s just tryin’ ta make ya feel nice.”

 

After a few minutes, Dean bites his lip and nods at Benny. “Y - You can move now...”

 

“Good boy.” Benny pulls out a little, sliding back in. Gradually, the bearded man starts to ream Dean’s ass, practically growling at him.

 

It takes a while, but eventually Dean starts to actually feel good from this. “ _Benny_...”

 

“Yeah! Merde! That’s so fuckin’  _good_! You ‘n’ that tight, little ass!” Benny moans loudly, squeezing Dean’s hips.

 

Moaning, Dean’s back arches, and he closes his eyes. “Benny... I’m gonna come...”

 

Benny nods in agreement, grabbing Dean’s cock and tugging it in time with his rapid thrusts. “Come with me, Dean..."

 

Dean nods feverishly, and a few moments later he comes all over both of their chests.

 

Coming a second later, as Dean’s channel milks his cock, Benny lets out an ungodly moan. “Fuck!” He fills Dean with his love juice, panting.

 

Dean breathes heavily, his eyes closed. “Mm... I love you...”

 

“I love you too... God, I love you so much...” Benny cups Dean’s face, starting to kiss him passionately. “So, so much...”

 

-

 

A little bit later, Dean and Benny are hanging out in Mary’s living room watching TV when everyone comes home. At the sight of Sam, Dean remembers that in this universe he doesn't even care about Sam. Does he really wanna live in a world where they hate each other?

 

Dean suddenly stands up, running to the kitchen and grabbing a knife.

 

Benny, with a frown, follows Dean into the kitchen. “Oh, you hungry? You know I’m the cook in this family.” He chuckles.

 

“No.” Dean turns around, holding the knife with the blade pointing to his stomach.

 

Mary and the others walk into the kitchen, and his mother's eyes widen. “Dean! Put that down!”

 

Benny tenses up, holding his hands in the air. “Dean... What’re you doin’? No, baby, don’t do that. Put the knife down.”

 

Dean shakes his head. “No... You guys aren’t real... I bet you know that, too... The djinn wants me to stay here so it can slowly drain the life out of me. But this is just a dream. And they say if you’re about to die in a dream you’ll wake up.”

 

All of a sudden they look more neutral then sad. “Dean, wouldn’t you rather stay here? With us? Yer family?”

 

Sam nods. “You could always work on our relationship. We could be brothers in here, too.”

 

Dean shakes his head, looking at Nick. “What about him?”

 

“Dean, in this universe, I’m Nick Novak, not Lucifer. I’ve never hurt you or Sam.”

 

The thing wearing his brother’s face chuckles. “And hey, if you do kill yourself, it’ll be real fun asking Sam about this.” He gestures to Nick. “Little Brother liked Lucifer a tad too much.”

 

Benny sighs. “Three days in the real world will feel like decades... Dean, just stay here. We act ‘n’ sound like yer family.”

 

“But I’ll die,” Dean says, looking between his mom and Benny.

 

“But it’ll feel like  _decades_ , Dean,” Mary says, stepping forward and caressing her son’s face.

 

After a few moments, Dean looks at Benny. “I’m sorry I didn’t get the chance to tell you how I felt in the real world... I love you, Benny.”

 

And he stabs himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes! Comments are our lifeblood.


End file.
